Yours sincerly Alfred and Master Wayne
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Basicaly Alfred sends a Christmas card. Just read it.  Bat and Robin family
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh on this story but I want any criticism you have to offer and any things you did and didn't like. (Thought of this on the bus home from school) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Robin just sat there staring at the object in his hand. He knew what it was and where it had come from. Robin sat there in the silence and darkness of his room, the only noises came from the main room where Beastboy was trying to beat Cyborg at his new racing game. Starfire could be heard humming down the corridor as she attempted to make the tower look Christmassy. It was only four days until Christmas. Robin blocked the external noises from his mind and just stared down at the object in his hand again.<p>

It was an envelope.

Robin knew that neat handwriting anywhere... Alfred. The old butler he had lived with when he was living in Gotham. It was strange looking at the handwriting. It had been just over a year since he had left Wayne manor and he had not received anything from there until now. After that argument and he left he thought he didn't want anything to do with anyone or anything connected to Bruce Wayne. He was almost scared to open it, scared what it might contain.

'_You have to open it sometime'_ he thought to himself.

Letting out a sigh Robin opened the envelope in one smooth movement. He pulled out a small, nicely decorated Christmas card. Opening it he read the content

_Dear Master Richard,_

_I'm sorry that there has been a delay in contacting you. I wished to send you a card last year but Master Bruce was too stubborn. He said that you wanted nothing to do with him or me and so would not want to receive a card from either of us. He changed after you left. He became very serious (I know it is hard to believe he could become even more serious then he already is, I did not think it was possible until I saw it!) He may not admit it but he misses you. He feels terrible about the argument, he keeps blaming himself even if he never says anything I can see it in his eyes. Although you may no longer be in Gotham and want his protection he is constantly checking up on you although you may not notice it. _

_Even if he will not admit it, we wish you a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year bringing all your future with it._

_Yours sincerely_

_Alfred and Master Bruce_

_P.S He is not the only one missing you!_

He stared at the note. He felt awful. The day after he had left all Robin wanted to do was go back to Bruce and say he was sorry and hug and make up but he was too stubborn to do it. He hadn't meant to upset Alfred but he could tell by the letter that he had done just that and he felt horrible.

Why did he have to be so stubborn! Maybe he could go around there at Christmas and just say hi or something.

NO!

Bruce obviously didn't care about him, if he cared about him he would have allowed Alfred to sent him a card last year, he would have stayed in contact maybe just by... he didn't know, sending a letter or something. Alfred must have been misreading his Master's emotions. That sounded very unlikely because Alfred knew Bruce so well and was the only one who could boss the Batman around but thinking the way Robin thought made him feel less guilty.

Just then the alarm went off signalling that someone was robbing Jump City Bank. Robin Jumped off his bed and dropped the card on the floor. He ran out of his room to join the others as they set off to save the day yet again...

* * *

><p>It was late when they got back. It had just been a few bank robbers, five to be precise, but they had fought well and had been difficult to defeat. Everyone was wounded but none as much as Robin. He had been quiet the whole way there, he hadn't retorted to any of the comments made by the bad guys with any witty response or made any puns about robbing banks and he had just sat there day dreaming on the journey back. He was distracted during the fighting and his mind seemed to be elsewhere. His team were really worried when he wasn't shouting at them for their mistakes. They didn't like it when he did shout at them but at least it meant he was his normal self.<p>

When they had finally arrived everyone went and got something to eat while Robin went and sat on the sofa, he just stared out the window. The others looked at each other and nodded. Beastboy put down his tofu roll and jumped onto the sofa staring at his friend. Robin didn't move. He didn't even turn to look at him

"Um... Robin?" Beastboy said. Robin turned his head. Beastboy let out a wide smile. "good, your still alive. When you didn't move I thought you were dead but you moved your head and that means you're alive."

"Stop rambling BB" Cyborg cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anywaaaay! Robin what's up?" Beastboy asked

"Nothing's wrong" Robin lied. All he could think about was the letter. Batman was watching him and he didn't even come and say hello or at least show him that he still cared yet the letter said he did and Alfred missed him and – Robin stopped thinking. He didn't know how he felt about any of it but he knew he couldn't just forget about it.

"Oh come on Robbie! You're not exactly yourself right now and I know when you're lying!" Cyborg complained.

"Friend Robin, I have heard that talking about your problems is very helpful and may make you feel better" Starfire insisted trying to be helpful with what little she knew about her human nature she had learnt from watching TV and reading fiction novels for children.

"I'M FINE" Robin shouted and stormed off to his room leaving his friends behind.

Raven stared at the door her friend had just run out of. "That does not look like fine" she said breaking the still silence.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas Eve and Robin was just coming back from patrol. He still hadn't told his friends what was wrong and he was still distracted.<p>

Something was off when he entered the main room. Beastboy and Cyborg were just sitting on the sofa, the TV was off and they weren't arguing or ANYTHING! Starfire wasn't cooking or trying to find out more about the human race or the Christmas celebrations. Instead she just sat there looking... scared. The only movement came from Raven who seemed to look slightly creeped out but otherwise ok.

"Um... Raven..." Robin stared at his frozen friends, "what's going on?" he asked.

"Your friend likes the shadows and the dark more than me" Raven answered

"Friend?" Robin asked with a confused look spreading over his face.

"He's really creepy!" came a squeal from Beastboy. Although his mouth had moved to say the words the rest of his body stayed as still as a statue.

Just then a figure stood as the opposite doorway. Batman!

"Robin" he said in his unemotional voice

"Batman" he responded in an equally unemotional voice. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE? Robin's mind screamed.

Batman walked from the doorway and headed to Robin's room. Robin, after many years of training, instinctively followed. He noticed his friends staring at him in confusion and shock... and cowering in fear from the doorway that Batman had just stood in.

When the door shut behind Robin he stared at his old mentor and his old mentor stared back at him. Finally after who knows how long, Batman removed his cowl and Robin followed suit. Now Dick was staring at his old guardian and Bruce stared at his old Ward. No, Dick was staring at his old father and he was staring at his son. Again there was a long silence, neither one knew how to start or what to say so they just stared.

"I haven't gone a day without thinking about you, you know" Bruce said breaking the awkward silence.

"Ditto" was all the response he got.

Bruce sighed and a small smile flickered on his face, "I knew what I wanted to say on the way here but," he paused, "now, I have no idea what to say"

Dick let his lip flicker up slightly, "then say the first thing that comes to your head" he responded.

Another pause.

"I'm sorry" Robin's voice trembled slightly when he said this. Bruce opened his mouth to respond but he didn't know how! Tears filled the teen's bright blue eyes and started trailing down his cheeks. At that moment Bruce saw that little boy he had adopted all those years ago. The little boy who had lost his parents and who just wanted someone to look after him. The little boy who would come into his room and snuggle under his covers when he got scared and the little boy who had been the only person (besides Alfred) who Bruce really cared about.

The strong man felt tears fill up his own eyes and opened his arms which the boy took no time to run into. Bruce hugged his son. He had wanted to do this every day since the boy had left. The boy shook in his arms sobbing over one and a half years of emotions towards this man out of his body. Bruce Just held the boy and kissed his head feeling the tears start to roll down his cheeks. Oh how he missed his little bird.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Bruce announced, "It's my fault we had that argument! I am so sorry"

Dick didn't argue, he just held onto Bruce as if he thought that letting go would mean that the man would just disappear.

Finally both of them let go.

"I see you got Alfred's card" Bruce acknowledged as he say the card lying on the bedside table. "I knew he would send one no matter what I said" Bruce gave a light chuckle. Dick stared at his father's smile and smiled back.

Finally Bruce sighed again, "look," he said, "I came here for a reason. Alfred misses you..." he paused and in a small voice said "I miss you," raising his voice again he continued, "We were wondering if you would like to come over for Christmas Dinner. Clark will be there as well."

"I will come if you tell me one thing" Dick said with a grin creeping onto his face.

Bruce looked down at him with a confused look, "What?" he asked

"Please tell me Alfred is cooking!" Dick laughed.

Bruce laughed at this. He was a terrible cook. He had been banned from the kitchen by Alfred for nearly setting the house on fire... countless times.

"I wouldn't dream of cooking!" Bruce laughed, "Alfred would kill me if I hadn't already succeeded by blowing the house up."

* * *

><p>There was laughter coming from Robin's room. Everyone stared at the door. LAUGHTER! That man was capable of laughter. Could he even be considered a man or just a shadow that was 3D because that's what he looked like! And Robin... He had been so down lately, yet they could hear him laughing. His friends weren't sure if they were being attacked by that villain called the joker who, Robin had told them, had a gas that could make people laugh. The friends decided to just sit there and stare at the door waiting for something to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day and everyone handed each other their presents. Everyone was smiling, even Raven, and they all sat and enjoyed their presents. They had a glorious lunch in which everyone made or ordered their favourite meal and they put everything on the table and shared everything and they even had crackers.<p>

After lunch everyone was sitting in the main room watching random TV that was on... everyone except Robin. Finally a boy walked into the main room in jeans and a t-shirt. He stared at everyone with his bright blue tennis ball sized eyes. He headed to the opposite side of the room and reached for the door saying, "Merry Christmas guys, I'm going out, I'll see you later"

Everyone turned. Robin's voice was being used by a boy not in a Robin costume.

"Robin?" Starfire asked looking at the back of this boy. The boy turned around with his eyes gleaming towards them.

"Is that you?" Raven asked. She stared at him.

"The one and only" Robin replied. He thought for a moment and said, "My name is Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick. I have to go and see my family now."

He was just about to walk out when Beastboy ran in front of the door.

"WAIT!" he shouted.

"Um... BB I have to go" Dick said. Just then a car honked outside signalling that his ride had arrived.

"Why are you dressed like that and," Beastboy stared at his unmasked friend, "are you really THE Richard Grayson of the flying Graysons? Can you really do all those tricks that they could do and are you REALLY ward to the richest man in America?"

Dick thought about how to respond to these questions and then said, "I decided that you guys should get to know the real me. That answers your first question. And yes to all the other questions"

Beastboy's jaw dropped.

"YOU KNEW I WAS A BIG FAN OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ONE OF THEM" he screamed. Dick laughed and walked past Beastboy and headed to greet Alfred who would be waiting at the car.

**What did you think? Please be honest with your answer. Sorry, I'm hugely into bat/robin fluff (my favourite kind of fluff) hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was asked for by flowerpower71 . Basically this is how the team treat him when he gets back.**

**DON'T OWN anything**

"It was good to see you again Dick," said Clark Kent as they neared the door.

"And you Clark. Stop by the tower if your nearby," said Dick

"Will do, see you Bruce," Clark shouted as he went to his car leaving Dick and Bruce standing in the doorway.

Bruce shut the door.

"I'm glad you came," he said to his ward.

The boy looked up at the man and smiled.

The smile vanished quite quickly as a thought came to his head. Bruce cocked his head to the side slightly and said, "What's wrong Dick?"

Dick looked at the man and said, "I was just thinking, if I wanted to visit... would you mind if I came again..."

For some reason this boy thought he was going to say no

_He looks just like the little boy I adopted_ Bruce thought to himself as he looked down at his son

Bruce gave a wide grin and said, "This is your home, always has been, always will be. Please come and visit soon."

Dick gave Bruce a large grin and gave him a hug. He feared that if he let go from this hug he would never see Bruce again but finally he let go.

"I should probably be getting back," Dick said sadly.

Bruce didn't want him to go but didn't object.

Bruce helped put all of his presents in the trunk of the car and just before Alfred drove off to take the boy home he said, "you know they miss you up at Mount Justice, you should give them a call," he saw Dick smile and continued, "and I wouldn't mind if you came back every now and then for patrol"

Dick smiled even more and the car drove off.

On the journey back to Jump City Dick talked with the old butler about what had been happening since he was gone and how things were.

When they arrived at the tower it was late and very dark.

It was lightly snowing as Alfred helped take some of the boy wonders presents upstairs and then got back in the car. After several goodbyes the butler drove of back to Gotham preparing for a night of no sleep and lots of sewing for whatever wounds Batman would get during patrol.

Dick grinned at himself as he went back upstairs to the main room and saw his friends sitting there all staring at him. Although they had seen him as Dick Grayson just earlier that day they had always imagined him as Robin. Seeing him as this boy reminded them that he was just a vulnerable human.

Beastboy looked at him. He still seemed grumpy after finding out the Robin was his all time favourite circus act.

"Hey guys," said Robin.

They all stared.

"How was it friend Robin?" Asked Starfire

"It was great, I saw my dad again, and I saw Superman again and we caught up on all that I missed," Robin said with a smile, "and Alfred's cooking was as amazing as always, Bruce seemed really happy..."

His friends looked shocked at the last thing he said.

"That thing, Batman, can be _happy_?" asked Beastboy in shock.

Robin laughed at his friends because all they knew of Batman was the Dark Knight who had a reputation for being cold hearted and ruthless.

Just then an alarm went off signalling that there was a break in somewhere.

Everyone went and grabbed their weapons and Robin went to suit up.

_Well it's one way to end Christmas_ thought Robin.

Within five minutes the Titans were standing in front of a group of about twenty with guns pointing towards them. Just before Robin gave the order to attack he realised that his friends seemed to be surrounding him as if to shield him.

_No_ Robin thought _I'm being ridiculous_

"Titans go!" he shouted and they all sprang into action.

Everyone seemed to be fighting well and no one was getting hit by the flying bullets that were being shot randomly in the hope they would hit someone on the opposing side.

Robin went to attack three thugs who had their gun pointing in different directions unaware of the boy wonder about to land on them with a flying kick.

Just before he landed the kicks a large green mammoth charged into all three men and threw them to the nearest wall.

Robin's foot fell through the air and he looked at Beastboy who was heading off to charge at another group of thugs.

Robin turned around and was about to punch a guy who was right next to him when a green disk hit the man and knocked him unconscious.

Robin was a little annoyed but let it go as he chased after another villain just as he went into flip preparing to spring onto the man, the man was covered in what looked like a black cloud covering every inch of his body and he was flung to the side and he realised Raven hovering above the action directing spells here and there.

_Ok_ though Robin_ just drop it and go after the next guy_

Robin was getting really annoyed now.

Almost all the men were down and he hadn't touched a single one. Robin released his feelings of annoyance and got his head back in the game. Using his sense the way Batman had taught him, Robin sensed a man behind him. He was just about to land a round house kick when a large blue sonic ray hit the man on his side and he went flying. That was the last man standing.

Robin looked at his team mates as they walked over to him.

"Friend Robin, are you hurt?" Starfire asked

"Rob, is everything ok?" asked Beastboy and Cyborg simultaneously

"Robin, did you get hit?" asked Raven with a hint of worry in her voice.

Robin's face went red with anger. His friends thought he was weak. They thought he couldn't look after himself.

"HOW CAN I BE HURT IF YOU DIDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING?" Robin shouted. His friends didn't know how to react so he continued, "Why did you not let me attack anyone? What got into you guys? Huh? Normally we kick butt and go home but you took the entire butt and didn't let me kick it!"

"We are sorry Robin," said Starfire sadly, "it is only that we are worried for you and your safety because you have no special ability to keep you safe"

Robin looked even angrier at them and everyone knew she had said the wrong thing.

"I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS HERO BUSINESS FOR YEARS AND I'M FINE! WHY DO YOU CARE NOW IF I GET HURT OR NOT?" Robin shouted

"Rob, we always cared if you got hurt it's just that..." Cyborg didn't know how to put it so Raven continued for him.

"...It's just that now you've shown us that you're, want for a better word, a normal human, I guess we just became protective," Raven finished not sure how the boy wonder would take it.

Robin let out an angry sigh and said, "This is the reason I left my old team, they became too over protective, if you do the same then I'm leaving here as well."

With that Robin got on his motor bike and drove off home leaving his friends to ponder on what he had said.

**Ok what did you think? I like getting reviews, they make me feel fuzzy inside **

**Off to buy my dad's birthday present so I'll put this up and hope I get some feedback telling me if it's good or bad when I get back.**

**Thank you if you do reply :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who commented. This was just meant to be a one shot but since people like it I might as well continue**

**Don't own anything**

**Enjoy **

Every time for the past few days when Robin entered a room it fell silent. It was that kind of silence that just screams 'WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU' to the person who just enters.

Robin didn't like the way the team were reacting. He had told them his name and now they seemed to want to baby proof everything for him.

He was considering leaving and would have if the day hadn't turned out the way it did.

It was New Years Eve and even in the silence they had decorated the Titan Tower with banners and other decorations.

Starfire was flying all over the place trying to make everything look nice in her eyes (although to everyone else she was over doing it thoroughly. In a way it was like a two years olds drawing, they think the more colour and more they add onto the picture the prettier it looks while to everyone else it looks like a huge mess but of course, no one would admit that to Starfire).

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing racing games as usual but were sulking. Starfire had banned them from eating until meal time so they could celebrate properly. Raven was meditating in the corner and Robin was sitting on a spare sofa.

It was around 9am and there had been no alarms or warnings about any crime happening in Jump City so everyone just sat there. Robin started contemplating in his mind where he might go if he left. His thoughts were drawn to a sudden close when there was a knock at the window.

Everyone looked up to see where the noise had come from and Robin instantly recognised the smiling face of Superman.

Jumping out of his seat Robin ran over to the window and opened it letting the man of steel into Titan Tower.

"Hey, there shorty" Superman joked as he watched Robin have to reach to open and close the window.

Robin gave a fake gasp pretending to be insulted and then laughed.

"You know," he said, "I haven't grown much in the past few days of not seeing you."

Superman chuckled as he remembered Christmas day. He looked at the boy in front of him and although he seemed happy he didn't look the same happy he looked a couple of days ago. He could almost say he looked unhappy. Superman thought it best to voice his opinion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_Batman had obviously been giving Superman some classes on face reading_ Robin thought to himself.

"Nothing," Robin lied. He hated lying, especially to those he cared about.

Superman raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe the child and looking around at Robin's team mates he knew that Robin wouldn't say anything around them. He decided to take him out.

"Get into civilian ID and we'll go out," suggested Superman.

Robin looked at the man guessing he was up to something but then he nodded and went to get changed. Minutes later Dick Grayson left Titan tower and met Clark Kent by the door.

Finally Dick suggested a nice place to eat and although both boys had eaten within the last few hours they still went to a pizza place and ordered large pizzas.

When they had ordered and Clark knew they would be uninterrupted for the next five or so minutes he finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" when he said it his voice was firm. He stared at the boy showing that he wouldn't take 'fine' for an answer.

"This and that," Dick said honestly. When he looked up at the older superhero he realised that that wouldn't be enough and sighed, "when my team saw me in civvies they reacted badly. They became really over protective and I couldn't do anything without them watching. They made sure that I didn't touch a bad guy when we went to go sort out a robbery." Dick moaned in annoyance as he remembered the thought.

_Why couldn't they just trust him_ he thought to himself.

Clark listened to the boy as he complained about his friend's reactions and considered how to help.

"When my last team found out about it they did the same thing, it wasn't fair. I couldn't do anything and whenever I complained to Bruce he was either really busy or didn't seem to be listening. The one time he did listen he looked almost happy that I wasn't fighting. It was like being wrapped in bubble wrap. You can't move or get do anything..."

The boy continued to rant.

Finally after a few minutes he was out of breath from ranting and stopped taking several deep breaths. Clark took this opportunity of silence to speak.

"Have you talked to them about it?" Clark asked. Dick nodded, from the look on the teenager's face he guessed that they hadn't really taken any notice of what Robin had said to them and continued being protective.

Clark sighed and then came up with an idea.

"Do you want me to talk to them?"he asked. When he said this Dick looked up as if thinking about the idea.

Clark continued, "I could tell them that you've been doing this for years, show them that in the time you've been together you've been the strongest one of them and, you know, just tell them to stop being pains."

Dick grinned at the last thing and thought about the idea some more. Finally he nodded.

At that same point two large pizzas came out and both Dick and Clark grinned at their portion of food and started to eat. After that they talked about things they had discussed at dinner and things they hadn't discussed.

All in all after that chat the mood lightened up and Richard Grayson knew that his friends would be back to normal and he also knew that even after he left he was still best friends with the kryptonian.

**What do you think?**

**Crap, ok, good?**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**Please tell me**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if you clicked on this because you thought it was 'complete'. It was only meant to be a one shot but I was asked to continue.**

**Anyway, here's the little conversation between Superman and the Titans. This should be the end ok**

**Don't own anything**

**Enjoy **

Clark Kent arrived at the Titan Tower now dressed as Superman again. He had left Richard to sort himself out and wander around the town. It had been the first time he had wandered around the town he saved without his Robin costume on so he took the opportunity to enjoy himself.

Looking in one of the windows Superman saw Beastboy and Cyborg eating any leftovers in the kitchen area while Starfire was still putting up decorations for the celebration that evening and Raven was sitting in a seat reading something on demons and dark magic. (Superman only knew their names because of how frequently Batman was checking up on his ward. His only response when asked what he was doing was "I'm not stalking" and the conversation would be ended)

Superman knocked on the window for the second time that day and all of the young heroes looked up. Raven, the closest to the window, opened it and allowed Superman in.

"Robin hasn't come home since he went out with you," Raven said curiously jumping to the conclusion he was hear for Robin.

"I know," Superman said, "I came to talk to you"

He pointed at all the young heroes

Each one looked back at the man of steel with confusion covering their faces.

"Um..." started Beastboy, "but what do you, Superman, a Justice League Member, want with us?"

Beastboy said this out of curiosity but also felt a huge sense of joy, a real, major, Superhero wanted to _talk_ to him, well his team as well but still.

_Wow_ he thought to himself

The man of steel waited as they all took seats around him, Starfire decided she was more comfortable hovering in the air.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about Robin," he said nervously, he wasn't much of an improvised public speaker especially not to teenagers if you make an exception for Young Justice.

He sighed and decided to just say what he was thinking and hopped it would come out right and explain what needed to be explained.

"Robin has been crime fighting since he was eight years old," he started, "most of the league hated to put this cute little boy," he smiled at remembering how small Robin had been, "in danger. Batman would come into the watchtower with a half dead Robin almost once a month but every time Robin made a mistake Batman would make him practice again and again until he had learned how to avoid injuries by attacks like the one he had just received. As time went by Robin came to the tower dying less and less. He was improving. When he was thirteen he and a group of sidekicks/partners made Young Justice. Robin was the youngest and the smartest, let's just say he was better than the others in most ways. Still Robin had no powers. Batman was very though on the boy not telling his secret identity and finally when he was given permission Robin told them. Although they all knew how strong and smart Robin was, knowing that he was actually a person made them feel he was vulnerable," Superman watched as the younger heroes squirmed in their seats. _Feeling guilt_ he thought, "Robin had fallen out with Batman and had been staying at Mount Justice, when they acted like he was just a kid and not a crime fighter, not allowing him to join in as much and being over protective. Robin then left and went solo. We next heard he was in Jump and had his own team. That's you guys. You're lucky to have someone as skilled and as good a leader and friend as Robin but if you become like Young Justice did then you won't have that anymore."

Superman went quiet and thought over what he had just said making sure that he included all he needed to include to get the message across. He stayed quiet to let the message sink in.

Finally Beastboy spoke up

"I guess we did go a bit over the top..." he said slowly

"I agree," said Starfire sadly, "we kicked all the butt not allowing friend Robin to kick any"

They all murmured and nodded in agreement and Superman smiled. He had got the message across and talked to Robin's friends just like he had promised to do.

"SEE YOU LATER RICHARD!" he shouted very loudly and flew out the still open window

A moment later, after all the Titans wondered what was going on, Richard Grayson walked into the room.

Starfire ran over and hugged him continuously apologising and all the others stumbled over and mumbled apologises.

"Wait," said Raven after mumbling her own apology, "were you listening to that?" she asked.

Dick laughed and shook his head

"No," he said, "I only heard the last couple of words. I had gone wandering around the town and decided to head back and he was still talking to you"

After that the day went quite smoothly.

With only about ten minutes to midnight Starfire disappeared to the toilet and in the time she was gone the rest of the Titans ran around the tower making it look better, decorations wise, mess wise no one could be bothered to clear up.

Starfire came back and couldn't understand where her decorations had gone while her friends had just been sitting in the same place the whole time. Dick had to hold back a little laugh

Come the countdown to midnight they each had a party popper and a drink and were standing on the roof of the Tower and when New Year struck they pulled the party poppers and their cheers were drowned out by the loud fireworks being released around the city. While his friends all celebrated Richard went quite for a second and whispered

"Thank you Superman" and smiled knowing that somewhere Superman would hear him and would be smiling.

**Is this a good, bad, ok ending?**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought, thank you **


End file.
